I Wont Tell em Your Name
by negative40G pwns
Summary: I'm here for you, and I know you'll catch Kira, without Near's help. You're the strongest person I know, so don't give up just 'cause I'm not there physically. MelloxMatt, kind of AU


Okay, this is sort-of AU, but.. I can't even exlpain it. Yeah, it's a songfic, but it's a beautiful song, it's "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy :)

_**I Won't Tell 'em Your Name**_

The blonde walked in the gamer's room. "Hey, Matt?"

"Mmm?" He clearly stated as he was playing on his new XBox 360 that he got in the mail from an anonymous sender.

Mello hesitated. But after Matt paused the game a few seconds later and turned around, Mello said, "I heard this song on the radio a couple days ago. Wanna hear  
it?"

"Sure."

Mello had a CD in his hand and passed it to Matt to pop into his CD player. After a couple seconds, it started playing...

_**And even though the moment passed me by**_

_**I still can't turn away**_

_**Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose**_

_**Got tossed along the way**_

_**And letters that you never meant to send**_

_**Get lost or thrown away...**_

Matt looked at Mello through his goggles. Luckily, they were far enough apart so that Mello couldn't see what emotion his eyes were showing.

"What do you think of it?" Mello asked, innocently (for once).

Matt walked back over to his seat on his chair and waved Mello so they could sit closer to each other. "It's pretty good."

"Wait until this part comes up, it's so amaz-" he quickly clamped his mouth shut so Matt could clearly hear the lyrics.

_**And now we're grown up orphans**_

_**That never knew their names**_

_**We don't belong to no one**_

_**That's a shame**_

Matt looked over to Mello, wide-eyed. _What a song,_ Matt thought. _I'm surprised Mello found such an... emotional song._

_**But if you could hide beside me**_

_**Maybe for a while**_

_**And I won't tell no one your name**_

"Heh," Mello sat back in his seat and asked, "What do you think so far?"

_**And I won't tell 'em your name...**_

"It's," Matt paused. "A very different style of music for you to listen to, isn't it?"

Mello shrugged. "I heard it from one of the other kids' room. It was blasting, so it wasn't hard to hear the lyrics."

"Oh."

_**Scars are souvenirs you never lose**_

_**The past is never far**_

_**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?**_

_**Did you get to be a star?**_

_**And don't it make you sad to know that life**_

_**Is more than who we are**_

They were both silent, looking at each other the whole time the next verse was playing...

_**We grew up way too fast**_

_**And now there's nothing to believe**_

_**And reruns all become our history**_

_**A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio**_

_**And I won't tell no one your name**_

_**And I won't tell 'em your name**_

"OK, man, is there something you want to tell me or...?" Matt was suspicious of his best friend. He never really cared for music, but neither one of them ever had.

Mello sighed, lightly blushed and asked, "Promise you won't laugh?"

The redhead nodded.

"OK." He took a deep breath, brought his chair closer to his partner-in-crime. "Well, I have this gut feeling that one of us is..." Mello took a pause, but after a moment, gathered up his confidence once again, seeing that his friend was eager to hear what he had to say. "I think one of us is going to die."

Matt's eyes grew wide. "What?! When??"

"I don't know... I just.. have that feeling." Tears were welling up in Mello's eyes. "I don't want to lose you.."

Matt wrapped his arms around his best friend, trying to be as comforting as he could be. "Shh, don't worry..."

"I don't want to lose you!" Mello started to sob quietly. "I.. I love you," he whispered quietly.

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**But I don't need the same**_

_**It's lonely where you are**_

_**Come back down**_

_**And I won't tell 'em your name**_

Matt understood these lyrics completely. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Matt kissed the blonde's forehead. "Don't get worked up about it."

Mello looked at his best friend, giving him a hopeful look. "Thanks."

"No problem. We'll catch Kira, I have no doubt." _Whether you or I die first, he'll be caught.  
_

* * *

"Where is he?!" Mello stormed into Roger's office, yelling at him. Matt hadn't been seen in three days. The blonde just thought he was going out, but after not hearing from him in so long, Mello demanded where his best friend was.

Roger looked down, with a heavy, saddened look on his face. He opened a drawer beside him, located in his desk. He pulled out a square package. It was mailed to Mello. The blonde glared at Roger before grabbing it. "What is it? Where's Matt?!" He yelled once again.

"Please, Mihael, just open the box." Roger looked at the box that was clenched in Mello's hands. "It might explain everything for you, because I have no idea what happend. I'm sorry."

_'I'm sorry'? That's all he has to say, when my best friend has been missing for days?!_ Mello sat down in a chair, diagonal to Roger's right side. He ripped open the packaging, leaving only a box with his name on it. _Matt.. You never said you loved me back.. Where are you?  
_

He hesitated before opening the lid of the box. It contained a severely damaged PSP, with scratches on its screen. A photograph of when Mello and Matt first met at Wammy's. A Lindt chocolate bar, 70 cocoa, Mello's favorite. And a note, at the bottom of the box.

Mello looked at Roger as he picked up the note. The old man nodded, and Mello opened it.

It said...

_Hey, Mello. Sorry if you have to read this, but I'm probably dead. I went out driving tonight, and got all this stuff in this box for you, 'cause I knew I wasn't gonna live much longer. You know why I got these things, they're pretty self-explanitory. I put them in a box, wrapped it and mailed it to Wammy's. So, I guess you got it.  
_

_I knew there were some crazed Kira followers (most likely armed and shit) down on Chinchester road_(1)_, so I was gonna try and maybe negotiate with them. If you're reading this, then I'm most likely dead.  
_

_But I'm here for you, and I know you'll catch Kira, without Near's help. You're the strongest person I know, so don't give up just 'cause I'm not there physically.  
_

_Well, I should be going now. I'll see you around, man.  
_

_Your best friend,_

_ Matt_

_PS: I think about you all the time_

_But I don't need the same_

_It's lonely where you are_

_Come back down_

_And I won't tell 'em your name  
_

_I loved that song, too.  
_

_PPS: I love you. Don't forget it, either._

Mello never wanted to believe it all. Except the last part.

But he knew he was going to be stronger, just for Matt.

_Only_ for Matt.

_His _Matt.

"..._I love you, too..."  
_

_Matt.  
_

_"I'm glad you enjoyed your XBox. It was worth the money."  
_

* * *

(1) I had to make a road name up, where the Kira posse was, so I just looked up English surnames.

**Aww, this is soo sad. '( Hope you enjoyed it, it was pretty fun writing it. Please review :)  
**


End file.
